VrisFaf
by gooey-dementia
Summary: bilgwater katarina has a secret... can she keep it? and nami eats humans


**VrisFaf, a league of legends Lesbian oneshot. **

once upon a time there was a pirate captain. her name was Bildgewater Katarina. she was a very good captain. but she had one secret that she could ne vr evr evr evr reveal to her crew: she was a lesbeen. gaps of shock. [swain looks at the camera like hes on the office]

so she was pratrollin da high seas and she starts thinking bout smth: vagina. katarina is horn. she want- vagina [yasuo looks at the camera like hes on the office] "HHMHM where can i get som pussy" katarina wonders outloud, but she didnt expect...! her crew member, bildgerat rumblr! to hear her! "OH NOOO... KATARIN... LESBEAN?,?" rublerm yell screeched. suddenly the whole crew was awake

"oh no... everyone knows i like birth caverns..." kat thought. everyone knew her secret. katarina sighs. "im srry i had to do this" she says to her shocked crew. vriska katarina pulls out her panties and holds them up to the confused crew "these are me panties" she says. scurvy infested ryze says "what"

katarina responds by throwing her panties at him, then bringing out her knives and slaughtering her crew, shouting random things like "BOOBS" and "NO TITTY 4 U". soon her crew was dead, and couldnt look at the camera as if they were on the office. ":/" she said at the bodies of her victims. "if only they didnt kno i was les...miserable,.."

katarina sighsde again and decided to get rid of the corpses. she threw them overboard so the fishys could eat them. mmm.

katarina dec i ded to go take a nap and masturbate thinking about scizor the lesbian pokemon. she rested and rubs her moist. moist. moldy and moist baby maker. how do vaginas work i am a homosexual male.

suddenly vriska starts hearing someone sing. "hm i thot evryone was ded" she thought to herself. she looked ovrboard to check the bodies. what she saw dere SHOCKED her. "Woah!" she said as if she were hinata hajimeme from super dangan ronpa two. because she was shovked.

there was a strange lady sitting on the floating pile of bodies. she was happily munching on one shile singing.

_"Hello darkness, my old friend _

_I've come to talk with you again _

_Because a vision softly creeping _

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping _

_And the vision that was planted in my brain _

_Still remains _

_Within the sound of silence" she said. oops that wasnt supposed to be italianized. _

the lady had the upper body of a lady. she was covered in scalies and had MASSIVE TITS. but the lower body was? fish? where da vagina?)? "uwu thank u for the food" she calld to the onlooking katarinu.

"hey... can i ask u kind of a weird question.." [katarina does a funky lil dance]

"I AM THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE... THE WAVES PART, AND THEY ENGULF ME AND THE WATER IS WARM." the weird fishlady boobs but w/o virginia said w a creepy smile. she continued eating swain's leg. "can i... u kno..,,..., raise ur dongers,,.,?" katarina askef. the scalypusy lady said "ok"

"ok"

"my name is nami btw"

"i like ur boobs"

"ty i got them at doller tree" [riven looks at the camera like shes on the office]

**COMMENCE DONG RAISING... **

katarina and nam maked out. it was pretty hot. katarina tried getting some boobage but she was startled to realize that nami's massive breasts didnt come out of the scaley thing. ":(" katarina said. but feferi could toch kat's voob. v boob. lots of boob.

after the boob touching they got to the PELVIC AREAS... numi livked her lips and starting eating katarina out. it was kinda hot. nami's tail flipped around, at one point smacking a small seagull out of the air. slurp slupr slupr slurp slurp slipr slurp slurp slurp slotlp said iman.

katarina ORGAMEMED. all over fish princess nami. wow. "nami i want to return the favo"

"ok"

"how i gonna do dat. u got a fish pussy."

_"All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny"_

nami opened her [deep voice] vagina. inside was...her kokoro. dokidokidokisoki

"nami wtf" katarina screamed.

"idk im just so random XS" nami replied. the entire cast of league of legends looked at the camera. katarina shrugged at this and they started SCOSSORING. WHAT. they mashed their pelvic regions together until both of them felt great joy. "woah!" said kat. woah. they organed. woah...

while they were resting after their lesbian encounter, a small creature was hiding in the abyss. he rode a shark thru the deprhs b4 smelling. smelling... food. he raced to the source of the carnage and made his shark swallow katarina and nami up in one gulp the end god bless.


End file.
